What was I Thinking?
by LoveShipper
Summary: Mitchie goes on a date but her real surprise is waiting for her at home. Bad summarry


Title:What was I Thinking?

Pairing: Smitchie

Characters: Mitchie, Shane,and Duncan (made up)

Rating: G

Summarry: Mitchie goes on a date with a guy from school and a certain popstar comes for a visit. Bad summarry, I know.

Author's Note: Ok so this idea has been in my head to be let out, it might be a dumb idea but hey it is a story and if you don't like it, then don't review. I don't own Mitchie or Shane (or they would have kissed in the first movie). Enjoy and review. Sorry this is so long but with me it is hard to do a short story, too many thoughts to get out ;). Sorry if Shane is OC but this is how I wanted to make him.

What on earth made me think that going on a date with Duncan would make a certain pop star jealous. I mean I know that I haven't known Shane very long but I have reasoned in my heart that I care a lot about him, more then friendship. Not only does he get my love of music, he knows how it feels to have an outlet to show the world how you are feeling and to express yourself to others but he has changed for the better since the Camp Rock, he is so sweet, he would help me, Cait and mom in the kitchen with the dishes and the food preparation and not a word of complaint would come from his lips, he would be trying everything to make the chores fun, like making funny shapes in the sugar cookies.

He was so polite to my mom and I could tell that my mom was thinking: "is this nice young man really the young man I saw on Hot Tunes being a jerk?" and in turn she actually encouraged me to hang out with Shane more after the kitchen duties were done and that is saying a lot. My parents are kind of protective, especially dad, when it come terms of guys, they just don't me to be in a relationship where my shyness makes me easy prey to a jerk who will take advantage of me. So my mom liking Shane is very special to me.

Shane is not only sweet, but he actually has a funny side, like he will walk up to me and say the corniest pickup lines I have ever heard in the most serious face ever and then acts hurt and insulted when i have to laugh at his lame pickup lines, what girl would think those were hot? Or the time when I kept getting hit in the head with chestnuts only to realize that Shane had climbed the tree I was under and was dropping them on my head to get my attention.

I feel like I can talk to him about anything under the sun and he will listen to me fully and not judge me or think what I am saying is stupid. he will give me his honest opinion about something and expects me to do the same. We have video chats every month when he isn't busy with the "Burning Up" Tour and we are always texting each other, so much that my mom actually told me to put my phone away and talk to them since we were suppose to be on a family trip. Opps.

So I have laid out my feelings for that handsome, sweet, caring and funny pop star that I am starting to totally and completely fall for, the only problem is that whenever we are together or are talking I get the feeling that he only thinks of me as a younger sister. I mean I know we had a moment when he was singing "Gotta Find You" to me by the lake, what a romantic scene that was with him staring seamlessly in to my eyes, looking into my soul and it made me feel like we were the only ones at that time and place. or at Final Jam, where Cait teased me mercilessly that it so looked like Shane wanted to kiss me right then and there on the stage in front of everyone during our touching duet. But other then that there are just friendly touches and looks that if they get past the "just friends" zone ends up with both of us blushing and stuttering out "sorrys".

Besides why would a guy like Shane like me as more then a friend? I am a nobody, I disappear into a crowd with my average looks and personality, I am too shy to voice my opinion to anyone, I still have no idea how I stood up for myself with Shane, Cait and Tess at camp. Shane deserves a girl who isn't afraid to stand out in a crowd and is boisterous and full of life all the time and who drop dead gorgeous, which is totally not like me. I mean I got freaked out when I had to perform at Final Jam.

Because of this, I accepted a date with Duncan, the student vice president tonight. I have no idea why he would want to go out with me now, no boy has ever given me attention or a thought all my life unless it was to mock me but if since i have to get the idea that Shane and I have a romantic future out of my head I might as well start to date other boys, though none of them could hold a candle to the guy I am crazy about. Well at least my mom was happy,she was jumping up and down and hugging me exclaiming that her baby has a date. She even helped me pick out a dress and do my hair, she was my very own fairy godmother. She is a good job, i looked pretty,my hair was curled a little to become waves and the dress showed off my legs a little.

I won't subject you to the horrible date it was, let's just say Duncan's jaw didn't drop or he didn't say "you look nice" and open the car door for me. No it was more, a grunt in my direction and letting me climb into his car with the radio blaring all the way to the pizza parlour. When we got there, he practically dragged me to a booth,throw the menu at me and buried his nose into the menu. Even when the waitress took our orders he never once tried to talk to me about anything and when I tried to talk to him he would just respond in one word sentences until finally he actually told me to stop yapping and sit there looking somewhat pretty like my mom should have taught me. Uh excuse me, I don't think so. Then when he tried to stop me from leaving saying that "I was making a scene" I told him to let me go and dumped my smoothie on his head.

Thank God it wasn't late or dark out as I walked home. I started to cry as I thought that even though Duncan totally deserved what I did to him, he is popular enough to tell everyone at school that I am a psycho or other lies so that no guy will ever give me the time or day and I will never find my soul mate or a date until I reach college. What did I do to deserve never finding my true love?

By the time I got home, my mascara was running so that I probably looked like a raccoon but who cares when my heart felt like it was splintered into pieces. I unlocked the front door and went searching for comforting arms to hug and heard noise in the kitchen so I went through the door and launched myself at the guy standing in front of the counter, my blurry eyes just made out the shape of a man so I assumed it was my dad. I felt strong arms and the smell of old spice filling my nose and being wrapped around my waist. I also felt someone gently stroking my hair and whispering "shhn it is ok sweetie, let it all out" in my ear. That doesn't sound like my dad.

"Shane" I whispered not wanting to believe that my dream guy is here in the kitchen holding my sobbing body in his arms and comforting me. What he must think of me, mascara running down my cheeks, my nose running and me sobbing.

"Yup my princess, I had an extra night here in New jersey and thought I would spend it with my best friend. Good thing I am here, what happened honey to make those brown eyes blue?" his sexy voice sounded like an angel's voice to me and was so soothing in my ear.

He lead me to the couch and sat us down holding my hand in his strong, yet warm hand and waited patiently for me to be able to make complete sentences without bursting into tears or hiccupping. His eyes never left me face and he kept stroking my hand with his thumb just letting me talk out my feelings about not being able to find love and that the guys at my school hating me when Duncan talked to them. His eyes got dark and he exclaimed that the "boys" at my school were idiots who didn't know what a wonderful, sweet, beautiful, kind, generous, talented young women they had the pleasure to go to school and that they were crazy not to like me while gazing passionately into my eyes so I knew he was serious. That just made me tear up even more, I know he means everything he is saying but he still only sees me as a friend.

He suddenly jumped from the couch and exclaimed that "enough sadness" he had to put that beautiful smile back on my face and that was his duty tonight. For a night that started out bad, it sure turned around with my guy there, we made cookies and had a flour fight, which he started, which turned into a pillow fight then a tickle fight when I tried to tackle him in order for him to stop pelting me with pillows. We watched tv with Shane making up silly and ridiculous adlibs which had me grabbing my stomach with laughter. We also talked about what had happened since we last talked until we ended up falling asleep all cuddled together on the couch with me using his shoulder as a pillow and his head on top of mine. I was just falling asleep when I thought I heard him whispering "sweet dreams my love. You deserve love and hopefully I can be your Prince Charming" then the lightest kisses on my forehead. Am I dreaming?


End file.
